fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Perfect Disguise (Penelope Spectra version)
Meanwhile, back at Penelope's castle, the red-haired woman held the box, which she believed held Susan's heart, in front of the magic mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" she asked the magic mirror, causing Yogi to appear. Yogi replied, "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seven falls, in the cottage of the seven animal boys, dwells Susan Test, fairest one of all." Penelope smiled darkly. "Susan lies dead in the forest. Mr. Snoops has brought me her heart as proof." She opened the box to show Yogi. "Behold, her heart." The wise bear did not believe that. "Susan still lives, fairest in the land." he said, "It is the heart of a pig you hold in your hand." "The heart of a pig? Then, I've been tricked!" Now Penelope was furious! She slammed the box shut and stormed off downstairs to her lair. A few rats saw her coming and retreated to their hiding place. Once Penelope got to her lair, she slammed the door, frightening her pet dachshund Ferdinand, who was sitting on a plastic skull. "The heart of a pig!" Penelope angrily said to herself, "The blundering fool!" She threw the box on the floor, making Ferdinand jump at the noise of the box hitting the floor. "I'll go to the animal boys' cottage myself!" She held up her finger as if she just got a brilliant idea as she said, "In a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect." Then she pulled out a spell book, the title of which said "Disguises," and started flipping through the pages. "Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my Queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak." Speaking of which, the book said, "Peddler's Disguise. Formula: Mummy dust, Black of Night, Old Hag's Cackle, Scream of Fright." Penelope read, "Mummy Dust, to make me old." As she went to get the ingredients for the formula, she began to pour liquids into a wine glass. "To shroud my clothes, the Black of Night." First, as she poured a little bit of black liquid into the glass which already held grey liquid. "To age my voice, an Old Hag's Cackle." Second, she turned the fire on over a beaker of red-colored water, and it started to boil. Changing her voice to sound old, she laughed, making it sound as if the laugh was coming from the water. The water boiled up into a elaborate set of tubing and ended up dropping into the water. Penelope then made the water look like it turned red, and it started boiling. "To whiten my hair, a Scream of Fright." Fourth, she turned a nob, and baking soda poured into the water, making it bubble over. At the same time, a ghost screamed a very girlish high-pitched scream. When the bubbles calmed down, Penelope added some red liquid to the glass, causing the liquid inside of the glass to turn green. "A Blast of Wind, to fan my hate," she said, as she held the glass in front of an open window causing a gust of wind to his the glass, causing Ferdinand to fall backwards off the skull. "A Lightning Bolt, to mix it well." Finally, a thunderbolt hit the glass, causing wisps of smoke to appear at the top of the glass. Penelope looked at her reflection in the potion-filled glass. "Now, begin thy magic spell." she said. With that, she drank the potion, causing her to gasp as she clutched her throat, and she began to change. At that moment, long black hair began ripping out of her headdress. Her hands shifted into a young woman's. "Look, my hands!" she gasped. Then, the evil secretary shifted into the rest of the peddler's disguise. Her voice changed suddenly, saying, "My voice! My voice!" When the transformation was done, she began to cackle evilly, as she shielded her new face into her arm. "A perfect disguise!" she exclaimed, removing her arm and revealing her female ice skater form to Ferdinand, who jumped and fell into the plastic skull. She was a slender woman with fair skin, black hair tied in a ponytail, dark fuchsia lips, and black eyes, wearing a white, frilly hair scrunchie, a short, fuchsia, frilly dress with long sleeves, hot pink knee-socks, a short fuchsia petticoat, pink sneakers, a light orange ski vest with creamy fur on the shoulders, and white pearl earrings. Her name was Josee, a Canadian ice skater. Josee pulled another book from the bookshelf. "And now a special soft of death for one so fair." she said, as she started flipping through the pages and muttering to herself, until she found the perfect spell. "Aah!" Ferdinand was frightened again, and he jumped back, skull and all. "The poisoned apple." Josee read, "Sleeping Death. One taste of the poisoned apple, and the victims eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs